


A Week's Worth Detention

by Sevvie_Harry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Auror Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, Detention, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light Angst, Memory Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvie_Harry/pseuds/Sevvie_Harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived Twice, has a knack for trouble yearly. So when he came back to Hogwarts with his friends for their Seventh Year, he found himself eyeing the beginning of his problem for this year. Severina Snape. What could possibly happen during a week's worth detention with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing here. This story will be featuring a non-canon relationship and a female version of Severus Snape. I tried to stick close to the canon ending of the Battle of Hogwarts except for Snape's death but I think I made a poor job. In this story, let's just assume that Bill Weasley is an Animagus and is fit to be a Professor. Note that the sentences enclosed in ' ' are just the character's thoughts, they are not spoken aloud. Sorry for any grammatical and typographical errors. I know that the story sucks and is very short so forgive me. I kind of rushed it haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to drop suggestions or comments :)

It is yet another start of school year at Hogwarts. The scarlet Hogwarts Express blows out smoke as students ride and parents wave their goodbye at Platform 9 3/4. At last! The dark days are gone and everything will be back to normal.

Just recently, Harry Potter managed to defeat Lord Voldemort with the help of the Order and other students as well. Though there were a lot of casualties that can never be forgotten, like Dobby, who was very loyal to Harry until the end, Fred, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Lavender and many more, everyone learned to move on, albeit slowly. Fortunately, the remaining Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban. The Malfoys, luckily, were only under house-arrest due to Harry's testimony of Narcissa and Draco's assistance to him.

Many things had changed after the war aside from those. Kingsley became the new Minister of Magic and issued immediate reconstruction of Hogwarts during the vacation. Professor McGonagall assumed the position of Headmistress and a new Transfiguration Professor, Bill Weasley, who will also be the new Gryffindor Head of House, was hired in her previous place. Professor Slughorn, however, got demoted from the Slytherin Head position, which was handed back to Professor Snape, the reinstated Defense Against The Dark Arts Instructor and Deputy Headmistress.

Yes, Professor Severina Snape. The ever stern Potions Mistress slash DADA Instructor slash Order of the Phoenix Spy slash Former Death Eater. The one behind the planned death of Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Protector of Hogwarts during her reign over it. The one who was accused of being the owner of Elder Wand and was killed by Nagini that night. Or not.

'Being a double agent does that I guess', Harry Potter thought. Who would have known that the stern professor had been carrying an antivenin inside one of her robe pockets? And that Fawkes will actually come to her aid the moment after she cried her memories out to one Harry Potter, who accepted them and went on his way? No one. That's why it had been a total shock when Harry came back to the Shack only to find his professor sleeping, breathing evenly, leaning against a pillar and actually alive!

~**~

Harry Potter went on his way to retrieve the body of Severina Snape in the Shrieking Shack. It had been a great loss that he didn't get to know the strict woman who had actually been her mother's bestfriend before his father, James Potter, and his gang bullied the said Slytherin. Of course, Severina was devastated. After all, she had been the only true friend she had.

Once at the end of the tunnel, Harry put his fixed Holly Phoenix wand inside his back pocket and went inside the shack. He searched the room and found the woman immediately. He went closer and to his utter shock, he noticed his professor breathing. She's still alive!

"Professor..." He leaned down and cupped a pale cheek with his hand.  
"Professor Snape... Can you hear me?"

She groaned and with a weak hand, lightly slapped Harry's hand from her face.

"Well, I guess you're still a stubborn git." Harry chuckled and proceeded to arrange his professor on his arms and carried her back to Hogwarts, bridal style.

Once there, Poppy immediately inquired of Severina's state and he put her down on a mattress on the makeshift hospital that is the Great Hall.

Around a month later, Severina was as fit as she can be and Kingsley then informed her of her proper trial to be held later that week. During her trial, Harry presented evidences of Snape's contribution to the Light and in the end, she was declared to be innocent and that's when Minerva came in and bugged her to come back to Hogwarts as a staff.

~**~

Harry Potter sighed and along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, they went inside a compartment and settled down.

"We're going back." Luna said.  
"And this time, everything will be alright." Neville reassured as he put his arm around Luna's shoulder.

'Just right. Here I am. The Bloody Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, actually envious of my friends', Harry thought as he eyed Ron and Mione on one side and Luna and Neville on the other. How funny that despite being the hero and the excessive fan mails he got, he's the one who turned out to be single on their last year at Hogwarts. Just ironic. At least, he doesn't feel completely alone since Ginny isn't with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas.

"Well, I guess I'll move to another compartment. See you later." Ginny shyly eyed Dean who walked past their place.

'Great. Now I'm a complete loner', Harry thought.

The train ride had been peacefully quiet and once there, they rode the carriages as the first years went with Hagrid. As they reached the castle, Harry immediately encouraged them to hurry up for the welcoming feast. In the hall, they sat according to their house and Harry's eyes automatically scanned the Staff Table.

"Where's Snape?" He wondered.  
"Probably messing around with her potions or Dark Arts kit or whatever she has." Ron grumbled.  
"Ron! Don't talk like that! She's still a professor. And Harry, she's the new Deputy so its her job to take the First Years here." Hermione explained.

Just at that moment, the doors of the Great Hall burst open and in stride the graceful and strict Deputy along with a bunch of Firsties. Harry eyed her every move with critical eyes. She was wearing a dark set of clothes, as per usual, and black tights. The heels of her dragonhide leather boots clicked against the floor with every step she made. Her new teaching cloak, now lined with the green color of her house, billowed behind her as she walked, making her look intimidating, if the cowering students in line behind her aren't enough indication. Her slender, long fingered hands were covered with black gloves, ebony wand in hand. The black curtains of her now silky, perhaps due to the lack of too much exposure to potion fumes for the last years, straight hair framed her pale face elegantly and flowed down to her waist. She walked down the aisle confidently and when she reached the front, her turn emphasized the curves of her body hidden by the black cloth of her robes. Is it just him or Snape looked younger than ever before?

Harry was snapped out of his daydream as the Sorting Hat then sang a song about how the Light conquered the Darkness with the help of unity. His eyes refocused to reality and he shook his head. Hermione looked at him oddly and he flashed her a reassuring smile.

Severina Snape's rich silky tones called out a name and the Sorting began.

"Man, they sure are taking long. I'm hungry." Ron complained.

As the sorting finished, Harry's stare followed Snape as she walked to the Staff Table and sat down next to the Headmistress. It came as a shock when Snape looked up and stared back at him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Minerva stated.

Soon, Minerva's speech was tuned out as Harry seemed to engage himself with a staring contest with Snape. After a while, Minerva sat down again and food appeared as Snape narrowed her eyes at him and looked away.

'Bloody hell. What was that?' Harry asked himself as he reached for whatever food Ronald has not yet devoured all on his own.

~**~

As they were sent back to their dorm, Harry can't help but ponder the day's events.

'So, Snape caught me staring at her earlier. God, that was embarrassing. But, she also stared back, right?' Harry questioned his mind.

He plopped down the bed and allowed sleep to sweep away the thoughts inside his head.

~**~

"Harry! Ronald! I'm telling you! If you don't wake up this instant, you'll be both sorry!"

The curtains of Harry's bed opened and he was shaken wildly by the Head Girl.

"Mione, it's still early..." Ron murmured.  
"Early? Early?! We're already late for breakfast as it is!" Hermione looked scandalized.

Harry reached for his wand and cast a Tempus. He stood up, went to the bathroom and got himself ready for the day.

~**~

"So, here's your schedule, kids." Bill handed them each their timetable and ruffled their hair.  
"Bloody hell! We're not kids anymore, Bill" Ron flattened his hair.  
"It's Professor Weasley for you." Bill corrected and went on with handing schedules to Gryffindors.

Harry looked up the Staff Table in time as Professor Snape walked in from the door which he suspected is connected to the Teachers' Lounge.

Just like the usual, she is wearing a black frock coat and what looks like a white dress underneath. For today, her black hair was tied in a ponytail and her billowing cloak were back to the normal black ones.

"Harry, don't think I didn't notice." Hermione whispered.

He looked at her and she stared back and her eyes strayed to the Staff Table for a brief moment to emphasize her point.

"It's just that, she looks different from before." Harry stated.  
"Aside from the ponytail, she still looks like the usual grumpy git to me." Ron said between forkful of food.  
"Well, she looks a lot younger, I say. And her hair is a lot silkier than what I've seen last. Her skin also looks a lot healthier but still pale. I guess that's the result of the war to her. You know how she was used during the battle and now that she's finally free, she have more time to herself." Hermione assessed.  
"Yeah. Anyways, what's our First Class?"  
"We have Charms with Ravenclaws followed by Transfiguration and then, I have Arithmancy."  
"Let's get going then."

They stood up and exited the Great Hall. The hallways were packed with students as they scrambled to get to their classes. Harry stumbled and bumped against another person.

"Still arrogant as ever, I see."

He quickly looked up and stared at the black pools of the one and only Professor Snape.

"P-professor..."  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for slacking off." Snape said and went on her way.

'Is she wearing perfume? She smells nice. Something like mint, asphodel flowers and something else that makes her uniquely Snape. The smell is quite... appealing to my senses', Harry thought.

"Harry! What are you doing! Come one! We'll be late for class!"

He snapped out of his stupor and followed Hermione and Ron. God, what's wrong with him?

~**~

"As you saw few months prior, Dark Arts knows no limit. It is a fine art of sorcery that requires open mind and concentration to perform. But note that the dark arts are not necessarily evil just because it is called 'Dark' and not all White Magic is pure if you consider its intentions."

Harry's mind floated in the air as the velvety voice of his DADA Professor started their lesson with a speech. He's completely enchanted with how the said voice seemed to turn his mind into a mess.

"And keep in mind that I still won't tolerate insolence in this class of disappointing dunderheads."

Harry just stared lazily at his professor as his mind drifted off.

"Mr. Potter, pay attention."

Harry was startled when Hermione jabbed his side with an elbow. He frowned at her and Hermione only inclined her head lightly to Professor Snape's direction. Harry focused his eyes back to the said instructor and gulped.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention..."  
"But Professor!" Hermione interrupted.  
"And another ten points for speaking out of turn, Ms. Granger." Snape sneered.  
"Git." Ron grumbled under his breath.  
"And a well deserved five-point deduction for Mr. Weasley's comment."

Harry just stared at Severina's back as she went back to the front of the class. Her cloak is gone, he noted and glanced at the teacher's chair where a black cloth lay. He eyed her behind and noticed that she has a nice plump one. Harry blushed a little as he reconsidered his thoughts.

~**~

The next day, the Golden Trio went to breakfast early. They sat down the Gryffindor table with Luna as they chit-chat of today's schedule. Harry's eyes searched the hall and was delighted as he saw the familiar black clad lady sitting on the Staff Area. She's wearing a long black robes with sleeves and a high collar covered slightly by a black cloak with a green interior.

'Black really suits her best', Harry thought. His eyes travelled to the said lady's pale and slender fingers gracefully holding a cup of steaming tea to her thin lips. His gaze lowered as he clutched a goblet of pumpkin juice before gulping it down and almost spitting it out as he eyed the firm-looking breasts of the professor. They were average in size, not too big and not too small. Just enough to maybe fit into his hands.

'I wonder if they're soft to the touch. Will she get me expelled if I sample them?' He absently thought. Realizing, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

~**~

"Turn to page 493."

Professor Snape's leather boots clicked against the floor as she entered the room. Harry stared at his close book and was startled when a black wand came into view and his book opened to the specified page.

"Pay attention to the instructions next time, Mr. Potter. You are expected to follow them. Five points from Gryffindor."

She swept up and stood next to the table in front of the class and discussed the lesson for the day as her students listened very well. Harry stared at her hands as she kept on fingering the black stick that is her wand as she explained concepts.

'Hmm... I wonder how those fingers will feel like against my... stick.' Harry felt his "stick" twitch in approval as the image was brought into his mind. He blushed and immediately covered his obvious arousal with his school robes.

~**~

Unbidden thoughts about a certain professor swarmed his mind for weeks and weeks. Even his dreams were full of it. Professor Severina Snape using her hands to stroke him. Her against the wall as he pinned her. Him fondling certain areas of his DADA Professor. Her screaming out in pleasure as he used his fingers on her.

He just can't keep focus on things and later on, there came a time when he was confronted about it by his friends.

"Harry, I'm pretty sure that Professor Snape will melt if you don't cease your staring!" Hermione scolded.  
"The boy who lived twice hypnotized by the snarky git who spied." Ron teased.  
"It's just... look at her."  
"I don't see anything wrong or different." Neville stated unsurely.  
"You want her." Luna straightly said.

Harry coughed and looked at Luna.

"What was that?"  
"You want her. It's very clear. You kept on watching her every move with intense eyes." Luna blurted out.  
"W-well, it's normal." Harry stuttered.  
"It's not, Harry! She's your professor and you are her student. It's illicit!" Hermione bantered.  
"Plus, she's really old for you. Hell, she's 20 years older than you!" Ron lowered his voice as a fourth year Ravenclaw passed their table.  
"And? I don't see anything wrong." Harry glanced at Severina.  
"She's 38 and you're 18. That's a big difference." Hermione stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact way.  
"She doesn't look like 38." Harry answered.  
"That's not the point, Harry! The point is, whatever you feel for her, make it stop. Well, at least while we are at school. After graduating then go." Hermione lectured.  
"I still don't see what you see in her." Ron shoved a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.  
"Okay. Okay. Let's just talk about something else."

Harry sighed. He clearly knows that but yet, he can't seem to stop the desire flowing in his veins whenever he sees his graceful professor.

~**~

Harry Potter casted Tempus and was shocked to see that it's close to curfew and he's still outside. He ran the way back to the Gryffindor Tower when suddenly, he collided with another person on a dark corridor. The impact of the collision knocked the other one on the floor and Harry fell on top.

'Hmm... Soft', he thought as he snuggled closer to the soft thing he landed upon.

A gasp came from the person underneath him and he quickly looked at the face of the stranger. Black inky pools met emerald green. It took him a while to process that the person he landed upon was his favorite professor and the soft thing he was snuggling is his professor's perky breasts.

'Shit', he thought as he felt his cock stiffen.

An undignified squeak issued from Severina's mouth as she felt a hard thing pressing against her thighs covered in black tights.

"Y-you insolent little...!"  
"Ah, I-im sorry, Professor." He quickly stood up, blushing furiously.

He brushed off invisible dirt from his robes and helped her stand up. He quickly ran from the scene the next moment he got.

"Kneazle Tail!" He gasped out in front of the Fat Lady and he was immediately granted entrance.

The moment the door closed, he slid down against it and calmed his beating heart.

'Shit. It's so soft. She smells nice. Bloody hell!'

Harry Potter groaned in frustration as he realized that he's doomed. There's no wonder now. It's perfectly clear to him. He wants his stern professor and he intends to have her.

~**~

"Mr. Potter, I trust that you are here for your detention." Severina said as she closed door with a flick of her wand and warded it.  
"Yes, Sevvie." Harry replied and made his way to his Professor.  
"Harry..." Severina muttered as she stood up and pressed her body close to Harry.

She cupped his face with her hands and within seconds, their lips met in a scorching kiss. Her long fingers tangled in his messy hair as she opened her lips and allowed his tongue to enter her delicious mouth. She tugged at his hair in pleasure and he gripped her waist tighter in answer.

They broke the kiss for a much needed lungful of air. Her tantalizing eyes pinned his emerald ones and she curled her fingers into his school robes and slid it off of his body. She lowered her gaze to the bulge in his trousers and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Hmm... Sevvie.." He moaned when he felt her hand caressing his arousal from the outside of his trousers.

He bucked his hips against her hand when she opened his pants, took his cock out and gripped it gently. She kneeled in front of it and she tentatively licked its tip, as if testing his reactions.

"Shit..." He closed his eyes and groaned when she licked him from base to tip before encasing the head inside her warm mouth.

"Sevvie!" He opened his eyes and was disappointed when he realized something.

Another dream. He glanced at his pajama bottoms only to see the tent in it that his arousal made from such a vivid dream. He sighed as he stood up and went to the bathroom to take care of his problem as well as to get ready for the day.

~**~

Weeks passed without any real progress and Harry just kept on fantasizing about his professor, dreaming about her at night and ogling her whenever possible. He was distracted when the doors banged open and Professor Snape came in. Her black cloak billowing behind her as she flicked her wand and the flying paper crane made by a Slytherin boy turned to ashes. Harry noticed that her hair is braided and she wasn't wearing tights today and her pale legs are in display. She reached the front of class, unclasped her cloak and flung it on her chair.

"Stand up and move aside." She ordered as she flicked her wand again and the chairs and tables gathered on the sides of the classroom.  
"Pick a partner and duel. Use the necessary spells you were taught."

Ron and Hermione moved to one side while Harry flung off his school robes to his chair and walked towards Neville. But before he even reached Neville, Professor Snape's voice interrupted him.

"Mr. Longbottom, pair up with Ms. Clearwater. Potter, I will be your partner for the day." She fixed him with a glare.

Harry gulped and walked towards Severina.

"Quit dawdling, you dunderhead!"

Harry immediately approached her and pulled out his wand from his pocket. They raised their wands and got into position. In just a moment, Harry Potter was caught offguard and with a non-verbal Expelliarmus, his wand went soaring into the air.

"Pathetic, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Snape sneered and turned her back to him to berate the other duelling students.

Harry summoned his wand back and in revenge, cast a non-verbal Diffindo at Snape's frock coat. She gasped in shock when she felt her coat got severed and the class looked in shock at the scene.

Harry Potter's eyes widened when he realized what he did. Snape's coat got severed in half and her tight black skirt came into view. Her pale thighs were revealed and he felt his desire bubble on the surface. His cock stood in attention at the wonderful sight before him. But she immediately casted a Reparo and docked fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for not paying attention to their own duels. They rapidly turned and continued on as if nothing happened. Severina then turned her glare at Harry Potter.

"Twenty five points from Gryffindor for insolence, Mr. Potter." She spat out and pointed her wand at him and fired a non-verbal spell.

Harry immediately casted a shield and shot a nasty hex at her, which she deflected with ease. They continued on and later, he was thrown off against a wall with a spell.

"You just earned yourself a week's worth detention, Potter." Severina said before she dismissed the class.

'Oh, is it really wrong to find Snape sexy when she's angry?'

~**~

Harry Potter sat in his bed, holding the Marauder's Map, and watched as the small footsteps of Severina Snape paced back and forth the Defense Classroom. She has been doing that for at least half of an hour. He's wondering why the professor is still awake. He casted Tempus and the smoky numbers read 12:43 AM. He located the other professors only to find them in their own quarters. Except for her.

'What is she up to?' He thought.

He was going to bed that night after playing Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess with the other Gryffindors down the Common Room when he glanced at his wardrobe to find one of his school robes gone. He remembered the duel that afternoon and his robe in the DADA Classroom. He left it in a hurry. He decided to get it after midnight when the nightly patrols are done. He had been preparing his invisibility cloak when he noticed the floating name inside his desired destination. Severina Snape. He watched and watched her pace back and forth until he got frustrated.

'That's it.' He bit his lip and decided to see what his instructor is up to. He threw the cloak over him and held the Map on one hand, his wand on the other. He slipped past the Fat Lady and walked towards the classroom. The door was left ajar and he slipped inside when Severina disappeared into her office. He tiptoed his way to his table when she came back and paced in front of the room again. He didn't dare move in case she sense him.

She was wearing a white dress shirt and a tight black skirt, which he remembered to be the one under her frock coat earlier. Her hair was down and her wand was in her hand. She kept on pacing for another half hour before stopping in front of Harry's table. She looked around before pointing his wand at him. Sweat trickled down his neck.  
She muttered something before the door behind him slammed shut and it glowed before she put down her wand. He realized that she warded the door.

Harry bit his lip as he watched her. She sat down his table and reached for his robes. Her face burned red and she tentatively sniffed it.

"Hmmm..." Severina murmured.

Harry gulped and moved closer. He studied her expression. Flushed face, closed eyes and brows a bit furrowed in concentration.

"Potter..."

Harry was shocked. 'Did she know I'm here?!' He attempted to move back when she suddenly raised a hand and groped her breast. Harry was pinned in his place. He stared in shock as she fondled her breast with her slender fingers.

"Potter... H-harryyy.."

It felt like all his blood went down his groin as he heard his very name escape her lips. 'She moaned my name! She called me Harry!'

"Uhhm..."

He leaned against the nearby table for support when her other hand travelled down her body. He heard her gasp suddenly and she stood up. She sighed and stared at his forgotten robes. She sat back down and looked at her hand as if comtemplating what to do. Then suddenly, she wore his robes, closed her eyes and...

'Fuck.' He mouthed when he saw her hand travel back down her body. She raised her tight skirt up to her waist and her white undergarments came into view. He suppressed the urge to join her and do her a favor.

Her hand went inside her white underwear and she moaned softly when her exploring fingers met the wet folds underneath the cloth. Harry gritted his teeth as he watched the scene unfold. She kept on rubbing until it looks like she slipped a finger in as she gasped.

"Mmhh.. Harry..."

It felt like he was hit with a Petrificus Totalus as he stood there under the cloak as the object of his fantasy pleasures herself in front of him, wearing his school robes. He watched as her finger slid in and out of her faster and within moments, she stiffened as white hot pleasure coursed through her body. She lowered her skirt and flattened the creases formed on it. She looked around, unwarded the door and slipped outside, still wearing his Gryffindor school robes.

Well, shit.

~**~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the second part of A Week's Worth Detention, The 1st and 2nd Day. I'm sorry for any wrong grammar or typographical errors you might encounter. I'm also sorry if they are overly out of character. I'm still not used with writing smutty type stories so I wish that this will suffice. Oh, and thank you for the kudos last time. Hope you'll leave some more and comment your suggestions :)

Severina ran down the dungeons until she came face to face with the portrait of a snake.

"Raresco Esmaraldus." She whispered and the portrait grant her access to her quarters. She ran to her bedroom and slumped down the bed.

Severina grasped the robes she is currently wearing and her face flushed.

'He smells so masculine. Like freshly cut pine, sandalwood and bergamot.' She thought as his scent filled her hazy mind again. 'Now, what shall I do to get his attention tomorrow?'

~**~

Severina Snape can say that she despised the boy who lived. But that changed during their Occlumency lessons on his fifth year. She watched as his relatives beat and neglect him in his memories but that didn't bring him down. As their lesson progressed, she understood that he wasn't like his father. He is his very own person. From then on, she admired the boy truly. But she was forced to end their lessons when he saw her worst memory in the pensieve. It was just a horrible thing to even recall.

Anyways, she still protected him from the shadows and was sickly worried when her patronus guided him to the Sword of Gryffindor that night at the Forest of Dean. She nearly showed herself but fortunately, the Weasley boy appeared just a tad bit late and helped him. Then during the Battle of Hogwarts, she felt ridiculously hopeless when she was bit by Nagini that when she was found by Harry, she carelessly cried her memories out her eyes and asked him to take it. After watching him go, she fumbled with her pockets and grasped the antivenin and plunged the sharp needle straight into her arm. But the antivenin wasn't enough. She was losing hope as her vision filled with black and white spots when hot flames burst in front of her and Fawkes shared his phoenix tears.

She was ecstatic when Harry defended her in the Death Eater Trial and is very happy when it was announced that he and his friends will go back to Hogwarts to finish their last year. She used her remaining month of vacation by helping out in Hogwarts, buying new robes and even going to Muggle London to get her hair fixed. And fortunately, she wasn't disappointed when she saw his reaction at her new look at the welcoming feast. She stared him straight in his emerald eyes and he gladly returned it.

One night, a few weeks after the Welcoming Feast, when she was on patrol duty, her favorite student collided against her and they were thrown down the floor. She gasped when she felt him snuggling her breasts. Oh, yes. She definitely liked it and wished he would continue but no, he pinned her eyes with his own emerald ones instead. Suddenly, she let out an undignified high pitched squeak when she felt something hard poked her thigh. She realized it was his erection and just to be professional, she blurted out at least one insult. That night was the very first time she touched herself.

Four weeks passed with her just watching him and docking points if possible. Today, however, ended up differently than usual. It was their practical application of offensive and defensive spells in DADA. She purposely picked him to be her partner since the class is odd in number. She shot him his signature spell and briefly turned around to check the progress of others when her coat split into two. She felt embarrassed so she quickly repaired it and docked fifty points from both houses before turning around and facing Potter. She saw that huge bulge in his trousers and she felt herself get wet at the thought of him liking what he saw. She continued their duel and gave him a week's worth detention before ending her class.

It was midnight and she went back to the DADA Classroom to drop off the essays she graded when her eyes landed on a black cloth sitting on Potter's place. They were her last class so she was sure that it was his. She paced back and forth for a good hour before deciding to indulge herself just this one night. She closed the door and warded it. Judgement clouded with lust, she sniffed the school robe and welcomed young Potter's scent into her system. She sat down his desk and fingered while wearing his robes. In her imagination, he was sitting in front of her, on his chair, watching her reactions as he thrust his finger in and out of her. She stiffened as she came and she abruptly fixed herself before fleeing into the darkness of the dungeons, still wearing her student's robes.

~**~

Just like every single day, she dressed in her traditional black teaching robes. She glanced at her bed where Potter's robes lay. She blushed and quickly threw it into the laundry bag connected to the washroom for the house elves to wash and deliver to its rightful owner. She hastily scribbled down the schedule of Potter's detentions on a piece of parchment and shoved it inside her pocket. Once inside the Great Hall, she handed the note to a Second Year Slytherin and told said student to deliver it to Potter. She drank her customary tea and watched as Potter received the note and looked at her. She noted the blush that covered his face and she arched an eyebrow in return.

'Why is he blushing over a detention note?' She thought.

~**~

A knock disturbed her from grading and she quickly waved a hand as the door opened with a loud bang. Potter went inside and she waved her hand again before he could even speak. The door closed. She watched as Potter raised his wand and murmured something and the door lit up for a second. 'He warded the door?'

"P-professor?" He stuttered.  
"Sit, Mr. Potter." She indicated the chair at the side of the office.

He sat down at the chair and Severina conjured a roll of parchment, a quill and an inkwell on the table in front of him.

"Write a two-feet essay about why you should pay attention in a duel. Give it to me before you go and I shall judge whether it suffice."  
"Professor Snape... I.." He stood up abruptly.  
"Don't dilly-dally, Potter. Work!"

Severina shrugged him off and took off her cloak and flung it on the back of her chair before going back to grading the essays of the Third Year dunderheads.

~**~

Harry cannot erase the scene he stumbled upon that past midnight. Now, he can't even look his professor in the eye without blushing and remembering Professor Severina's little experiment. He sat down and cleared his throat before trying again.

"Professor... I just want to a-ask something.."  
"Just one. I don't have all the time." She glared at him for a moment.  
"I left s-something in the classroom yesterday... I was just w-wondering if maybe you saw my school robe.." He can't help but blush as he finished his line.

He glanced at his professor and he saw her stiffen. A small blush crept up her cheeks before she looked at him and responded.

"No. I didn't see any robes. Now go back to your essay or I'll dock points!"

Harry sighed. He eyed his professor intently. He noted how a stray strand of hair kept on falling on her face as she graded essays. How her lips frown when she read something wrong before furiously scratching corrections in red ink. How her slender fingers grasp her quill...

Harry almost groaned as his cock stood up at the small reminder of what his professor did with his robes and his DADA seat. He chanced a glance at her just in time to see her unbutton the sleeves of her coat and pulled it up to her elbows. He checked her arm for any sign of the ugly Dark Mark and smiled a little when he saw nothing. His eyes focused to her face once more and her pink tongue lashed out to wet her lips.

'To wet her lips...'

He shifted on his seat as his cock throbbed and he glanced back to Snape, just to make sure that she's busy, before opening his trousers to allow more space. He felt erotic, not to mention in danger, at doing such things with his beautiful professor just a few steps away from him.

Harry was almost startled when Snape abruptly stood up and walked closer to him. He immediately closed his zipper.

"Why, pray tell, haven't you started with your essay yet? Still think you're above the rules?" She sneered at him as she leaned on his table.

'On his table. Professor Snape. Sitting on his table. With my robes on.'

'Shit.' He felt his arousal twitch with how close his professor is.

"N-no, professor."  
"No?"

She circled the table, stood right in front of him and held the sides of his chair in an attempt to trap him. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly, her wand was snatched from her hand and in a span of seconds, Harry backed her against the table, imprisoned her thighs with his own and pinned her down with his body.

"Stop this... foolish act, Mr. Potter!" Her voice failed her with a slight stutter.

Anticipation coursed through Harry's veins as he pocketed her wand and took his wand out. He pointed it at her and ropes bound her wrists to the table.

"Say, Professor. Do you have any idea what I should do to you?" Harry whispered on her ear.  
"Forty points fro--"  
"No, Professor. That's not fair."  
"Release me right this moment, Mr. Potter, or I'll have you expelled the very time I can!"  
"Just a reason why I shouldn't release you." He teased.

Harry unfastened his tie and fingered the black cloth of Severina's coat.

"Will you let me kiss you, Professor Snape? Just one kiss." He pleaded and looked her straight in the eyes.

"This is utterly absurd, Mr. Potter!" She looked the other way.  
"Just one, Professor. I promise I'll release you after. I will even let you go to Headmistress McGonagall to have me expelled, if you want."  
"Just one, Potter. And make it... fast!" She ordered, blushing furiously.

Harry smirked and cupped his professor's cheek with a hand before lowering himself and kissing Professor Snape on her lips. She was stiff, unmoving as he coaxed her with his mouth. He bit her lower lip and she open her mouth to protest, only to have his tongue shoved inside. He explored his professor's mouth with his own and she eventually gave up and closed her eyes and answered back. With a magnificent display of wandless magic, Harry waved his hand and Snape's left hand was released. Instead of pushing him away, her hand found its way to his hair and playfully tugged at it. Feeling confident, Harry released her other hand and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He loosened the hold of his thighs on her and she immediately encircled them on his waist. They parted for a much needed air before crashing their lips against each other.

Harry groaned in her mouth as he felt her grind against his arousal. Her sly tongue swiped against his in an effort to encourage him to play with hers. Their tongues clashed against another as their kiss grew hotter. His hands now travelling down instead of cupping her face. It stopped as it reached his professor's ample bosom.

Knock knock!

They immediately ceased their session and disentangled from each other. Harry handed back her wand which she hastily accepted. Both blushing furiously, they retreated to their own seats before Harry unwarded the door and it flew open. In strode Headmistress McGonagall in her Scottish dress.

"Good evening, Headmistress." Harry greeted as he held his quill.  
"Mr. Potter! Why, good evening to you too. Why are you here?"  
"I'm in detention, Headmistress." Harry blushed as he stole a glance at his stern professor, who in turn is blushing as well.

McGonagall eyed him suspiciously before telling him to tie his necktie properly. She turned to Severina next.

"Oh, having a bad hair day, Severina?"  
"No, Headmistress. I just... stumbled upon something a while ago."  
"That doesn't involve Mr. Potter here, does it, Severina?"  
"Of course not, Minerva." Severina answered stiffly.  
"Well then, I just want to know if the letters were taken care of, Professor Snape."  
"Worry not, Headmistress. They're now on their ways. You shouldn't have tired yourself coming here, Headmistress. A Patronus message should've sufficed."  
"It's not a big deal, Severina. Unless I interrupted something? In any ways, I'll leave you two to your own devices then. Mr. Potter, do fix your messy hair and of course, your glasses as well. They're quite askew. One would think that you got into some sort of... mischief instead of doing detention."  
"Yes, Professor." Harry uttered.

Once the door closed, Harry slumped down his chair as Snape stood up and made her way towards him.

"No one... can know what transpired in this office, Mr. Potter. Am I making myself clear?"  
"Crystal." He replied.

Harry noticed his professor's eyes strayed down and focused on the raging evidence of his arousal. She cleared her throat and stood straight.

"You might want to take care of that, Mr. Potter. I'll send you off now. Just hand me the essay tomorrow." She looked away.  
"Okay then, Professor. Thank you very much.." Harry trailed off before exiting the her office and running to the Gryffindor Tower, into his dorm to take care of his problem.

'I kissed her. And she kissed back. Detention. Detention. Detention. Damn, Headmistress ruined it.'

~**~

Saturday morning, Harry Potter woke up feeling happy and satisfied. He washed and clothed himself for the day. He wore a red Gryffindor shirt, gray button up, black jeans and white trainers. He even tried to comb his hair, but to no avail. He went down the common room and sat down his favorite seat.

"Hey, Mione." He greeted.  
"Good morning, Harry. You look nice."  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
"Woah, mate, did you comb your hair?!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I tried."  
"What happened, Harry?" Neville asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just happy. What? Aren't we going to get something to eat?"

They stood up and went to the Great Hall. Harry's eyes scanned the Hall and saw her on the Staff Table, drinking her usual tea. He blushed and sat down.

"I knew it! Something happened in your detention!" Hermione accused.  
"N-nothing happened, Hermione! She... she just told me to write an essay!" He could probably feel his cheeks heaten.  
"And she let you finish it in the Tower. It's suspicious. Now tell me, what did the two of you do?" She insisted.  
"I helped her sort out the m-messages that Headmistress McGonagall asked for..." He picked on a poor egg on his plate with his fork.  
"Oh look, Wrackspurts. They're circling your head, Harry. And Professor Snape too. Probably making both of your brains fuzzy." Luna said, wearing those hideous spectrespecs.

He blushed furiously and glanced at the Staff Table to see her staring down at him. She choked on her tea, blushed, then looked away.

"Something's definitely up!" Hermione bugged him. Her hair looking bushier than ever.  
"Mione, just let them be." Ron irritably said before downing a gobletful of pumpkin juice.

Harry sighed and looked down the table. 'Table. His table. Professor Snape. Kiss. Ugh.'

~**~

8:00 PM. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door, holding his essay. With a bang, the door opened and allowed him entry.

"P-professor... I'm here for my... D-detention." He stuttered awkwardly.  
"Sit down, Mr. Potter." She cleared her throat and indicated the chair just across her table.

Harry fiddled with his parchment and stared at the floor. He could feel the burning of his cheeks. He knows that he looks utterly stupid.

"I trust that you finished your essay, Mr. Potter."  
"Uh.. Yeah. Here, Professor." He mumbled and gave her his work.

Their fingers touched for a brief second and he looked at his professor. She's blushing madly and staring at their touching fingers.

'Her finger. The one she used to do it.'

He quickly moved his hand away and coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, well. Arrange the books on that bookshelf on the wall. Alphabetically. Without magic." She said.

He stood up and started removing the books from the shelves when the fireplace just a few steps beside him came to life. Poppy Pomfrey's voice rang out calling for Snape. Said professor stood up and walked closer to the floo before bending down with her backside up in the air. Pomfrey told her about a First Year Slytherin in the Infirmary and she promised that she'll be visiting the student later. His eyes travelled to his professor's plump backside, looking deliciously enticing as she conversed with Pomfrey.

'Ahh. Professor Snape.'

When the firecall ended, he found himself standing behind her and his hands twitched. Before he could touch, she stood up, stepped back and gasped in shock when her back collided with his chest and his hands automatically wrapped around her.

"Professor..." Harry whispered.  
"Potter! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, sounding scandalized.  
"I... I want to do it again, Professor.. Sevvie." He panted on her ear.  
"No, Potter! This is illicit!" She hissed and tried to escape his arms.

She squirmed and accidentally rubbed her backside to his obvious erection and she gasped as he bucked his hips against her bum.

"Mr. Potter!" She cried out.  
"Yes, Professor?" He mumbled.  
"T-this is wrong!"  
"Not if... we don't tell..." He trailed off as he withdrew a warm puff of breath on her neck.  
"N-no..." She weakly exclaimed.  
"I just realized... Professor Snape is actually short... I guess I got used to you looming down on me..." He chuckled.  
"Why you--"  
"Shh... Professor... I was just wondering.. can I call you... Sevvie?" He whispered.  
"Absolutely not, Potter!"  
"Just when we're alone." He nuzzled her neck.  
"You smell nice, Professor..." And as if to emphasize how nice she smells, he pushed his hips into her buttocks to let her feel his erection.  
"This is harassment.."

A small part of his stupid brain nagged him that this is wrong and that he shouldn't force himself to her. But the part currently in charge kept on telling him that it's okay, right even, since he knows that his professor is enjoying this as well, even if she denies it. And without a single thought, he disregarded that small rational judgement in his head and threw up his occlumency barriers.

"Sevvie... just.. just let me, please?" He didn't know that he can actually make a convincing pleading voice.

She sagged against him, as if giving up, and sighed. He took this as a yes and he turned her around to face him, raised his wand and pointed it at the buttons of her frock coat. The buttons unfastened and he slid the coat off of her body. It dropped on the floor with a soft thud and he welcomed the adorable scene in front of him. Professor Snape stood there, wearing a sleeved black dress with collar, black stockings and dragonhide boots. She's petite and elegant. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. In an instant, she was against the bookshelf and Harry was pinning her with his body. They were kissing fervently, his hands running along her body and hers holding his shoulders for support. They separated and she drew a sharp intake of breath when Harry shoved a hand from the hem and inside her dress. He groaned at the warmth of her thighs.

"Harry..." She moaned softly.  
"Say it again, Sevvie. Say my name." He encouraged huskily.

She refused to do so. Harry contemplated for a moment on what he should do to hear it again. After a second, he decided to try his plan. He moved his hand and cupped her womanhood. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes in a wordless moan. Not enough. He used his fingers to stroke her from the outside of her underwear.

'Wet. Soaking wet.'

He moaned on the feel of her wetness.

"H-harry..." She whimpered.  
"You're so wet, Sevvie.."

He moved his hand and slowly slid it inside her panties. He hissed in excitement as he rubbed her cunt directly. He could feel how wet she is. Her juices dripping down his fingers as he stroked her.

"Ohh... Hmm.."

With his other hand, he cupped her cheek and she leaned into it instantly. He forced her to look at him and he almost threw all his control out the window as black pools of lustful gaze met his eyes, her mouth opened in pleasure. 'How can someone so strict and stern look so sexy and delectable?'

"Harry.. F-faster.." She ordered.  
"Yes, Sevvie."

He slipped a finger in and she gasped. He stroked her gently before adding another finger. He thrust his fingers in and out of her repeatedly as she moaned out his name over and over again. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she closed her eyes and she met his own thrusts with her own. He could practically taste her arousal in the air as she helplessly sought out her climax. He snarled and kissed her hard as he picked up pace with his fingers. He swallowed every moan she made against his mouth and when she grew restless, her hips thrusting wildly, he pulled his lips from hers and his thumb shifted, looking for a particular nub that is her clit and once he found it, he flicked it rather frantically and she cried out his name as the sensations running through her body drowned her.

"Potter... Harry!.. I'm close." She moaned.  
"Sevvie.. Sevvie... Look at me.." He ordered.

Black eyes flew open, glassy looking, mixed emotions passing through it. He identified pleasure, desire, utter bliss and something else. 'Her occlumency shield weakens when she's feeling pleasure,' he noted. He pinned her eyes with his own and she suddenly cried out in her pure silky voice as her orgasm rushed out of her body and onto the rough fingers of her student. She panted out as he slipped his fingers out of her and he stared at it. She flushed bright red at seeing his hand covered in her juices. She quickly summoned a handkerchief and attempted to clean it when he simply dodged and put his fingers into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly to taste her. He hummed in pleasure at the taste and his cock twitched.

"N-no..." She weakly protested.  
"Professor Sevvie, you taste... absolutely wonderful..." He complimented as he snatched the handkerchief and wiped his now juice-free fingers.  
"Insolent brat!" She said and banished the cloth.  
"Not really. Come, I'll fix you."

She hesitantly let him run his wand on her dress as the creases smoothed out.

"Accio frock coat." Harry said and her coat flew to his waiting hands.

He slipped her arms in the sleeves and fastened the buttons with a flick of his wand. Harry ran his hand on her hair as if to smooth down the disheveled black strands. He kissed her forehead before pointing his wand on the books he left on the floor and he muttered something and they floated and slid in the shelf. He swished his wand and the books arranged themselves in alphabetical order. He watched from his peripheral vision as Snape crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in what can be translated as annoyance.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not following instructions, Mr. Potter."  
"That's unfair. I was quite busy." He complained.

She blushed and coughed fakely.

"And ten points to Mr. Potter for... pleasing a Professor." She murmured.  
"Why, thank you, Sevvie."  
"Five points from your house for disrespectful addressing." She sauntered to her table and grabbed her wand.  
"Off you go, Mr. Potter. And... maybe you can stop by a loo and do your thing." She blushed as she opened the door with a spell.

Harry chuckled. He almost forgot his own problem. But it was worth it. At least he... actually helped his Professor during his detention.

~**~

Feeling rather satisfied, he went out of the Boys' Lavatory and walked his way to the Gryffindor Tower. He turned a corner and saw a rather familiar tabby cat with spectacle markings on its eyes.

"Headmistress McGonagall!" He called the cat.

The cat looked at him sternly before transforming into an old lady, lips pursed and wearing her usual robes.

"Mr. Potter, I hope that you showed up to your detention with Professor Severina."  
"Of course, Headmistress. I just finished, actually."  
"That fast?" The lady suspiciously asked.  
"Really. I just arranged a few books on the shelf."  
"Off you go then." She dismissed him.

The old lady watched as Harry walked away before turning and going her own destination. She rode the spiral staircase to her office and opened the doors, sauntered in, closed them and warded it properly. She instantly smiled and sat down her chair. She turned the chair to face one particular portrait just above her.

"Oh Albus! I think young Harry's starting to get along well with Severina."

The elder wizard opened his twinkling blue eyes and chuckled merrily.

"Ah at last! I thought my girl won't be able to at least... lure the young boy to her. Alas! I'm not alive anymore to witness such youthful things." The old man exclaimed.  
"You old codger. I know you've been trying to get them along well since he came here at Hogwarts."  
"Well, the occlumency lessons weren't really successful but at least they are now well. Ah what a nice thing to happen."

Minerva smiled sadly and proceeded to signing the papers on her desk. 'The least I can give them is time, for the war took so much from both.'

She was disturbed when someone knocked on her door.

"Enter."

The door flew open and a very frantic Severina Snape swept up the room, cloak billowing and sat on the chair across her table abruptly.

"Headmistress, I've done something wrong! Inexcusable! Preposterous!"  
"Now, Severina. I told you to call me Minerva."  
"Oh, Severina, my girl!" A merry voice interrupted them.

Severina shot a nasty look at the portrait behind Minerva.

"It is not the time for that, Albus. What is bothering you?" Minerva addressed the other woman.  
"I... the detention with Mr. Potter!" She exclaimed.  
"What's wrong?" Albus asked, clearly concerned at seeing the usually composed woman disturbed.  
"It seems as though Harry Potter isn't worried at the least bit about his finished detention today, unlike you, Severina. Now, tell me what the problem is." Minerva stated.

Severina flushed brightly and stood up suddenly and paced around the room. Her stare travelled to a bookshelf on the far corner of the room and her face colored bright red as she gasped. She turned to face Minerva.

"N-nothing's wrong... This is nothing, Minerva." Severina strode fast out of the room and the doors closed with a loud bang.

Minerva and Albus fell silent before the old man laughed heartily.

"It seems as though Severina and Harry reached an understanding in their time together in detention." Minerva said.

The laughing died down and Minerva chanced a glance at the portrait of a certain meddlesome codger with twinkling eyes.

"Well, that definitely is something."

~**~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments last chapter! I'm back for the 3rd part of A Week's Worth Detention. Please excuse my poor grammar and typographical errors and as well as my glaring lack of knowledge about this... smutty stuffs. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this one. Kudos and comments :)

Harry made his way to the Quidditch Pitch, wearing his scarlet and gold robes with his surname and the number 7 at the back, white trousers, gloves, arm guards, knee guards and shin guards. He carried his new Firebolt gifted to him by the Quality Quidditch Store Owner in appreciation of his role on purging the world of Voldemort. Once there, he looked around and saw almost the whole house in the stands, undoubtedly going to watch how the tryouts will go. He spotted Professor Weasley walking towards him.

"Well, Harry, I'll leave you here then. I still have something to do." Professor Bill Weasley patted him on the back before going on his way.

Harry sighed as he scanned the fields. 'There are just too many applicants for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team this year.'

"Okay. I would like you all to line up depending on what position you want. The Chasers here, Keepers there and Beaters on this side."

They all lined up with Ron leading the line for Keepers and Ginny in front of the Chasers. After he grouped them, he mounted his Firebolt and zoomed around the pitch. On the count of three, he blew the whistle and the first batch was off.

This continued on and in the second batch, a boy applying for Chaser fell off the broom and almost broke his bones but Harry was quick to cast a spell which slowed his downfall. Nonetheless, he asked someone from the stands to accompany the poor boy to the Infirmary.

It was dark, almost time for dinner, when the tryouts finally finished. Ron still got the Keeper position and Ginny got a spot as a Chaser. Two sixth years, a Humphrey and a Cross became Beaters. A fifth year girl named Tina Ackerman and a Pennifold guy were guaranteed with the remaining two positions as Chasers. Harry dismissed them after assigning a team practice. He mounted his broom before speeding to Hagrid's to have a nice little chat before going to the castle.

"Heya Harry. What are ye doin' down 'ere?" Hagrid asked as he opened his door.  
"Just visiting. Finished the tryouts a while ago. Aren't you going to the Hall yet? I was thinking of maybe going with you."  
"Well, I'll stay 'ere. Have ter feed a few baby Thestrals."  
"I see. Can I come with you?"

Hagrid nodded and carried a bucket of fresh meat. Harry followed him to the Forbidden Forest and together, they fed the Thestrals while chatting about trivial things. When they went back to his hut, Harry retrieved his wand from his Quidditch robes and casted the Tempus charm only to see the numbers 8:17.

"Sorry, Hagrid. I gotta go. I'm late for Professor Snape's detention." He grabbed his broom and exited Hagrid's hut.

Harry mounted his broom and sped off to the castle. Once in front of the doors, he carried his broom and ran to Severina Snape's office. He immediately opened the door without warning and blurted out an apology.

"I'm very sorry for being late, Professor. I was in charge of the Gryffindor tryouts and I lost track of time!" He was met with silence.  
"So very like you, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness." Snape answered after a few seconds.

Harry immediately closed the door after leaving his Firebolt beside it and sat down on the chair in front of his professor's table. He fiddled with his robes before making eye contact with her.

She's angry, alright. He thought, seeing the frown on her face.

He looked down again and reprimanded himself for forgetting his appointment with Professor Snape.

~**~

Severina Snape sat down her chair in her office. She glanced at the door before frowning again.

'He's late. Very late. And he's gonna be sorry if he doesn't have a valid reason.'

She grasped her wand and checked the time with a charm. 8:23 PM. She considered preparing a trap on her door when it burst open revealing her favorite student.

"I'm very sorry for being late, Professor. I was in charge of the Gryffindor tryouts and I lost track of time!" He gasped out.

She looked at him and almost jumped him as she noticed his attire. Scarlet with gold robes and jumper, guards intact and white trousers. Add the fact that he was sweating profusely, because of running obviously, his glasses quite askew and his hair the usual messy mop. He just looks deliciously sexy. She composed herself before answering.

"So very like you, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

Snape frowned as the boy sat down the chair across her after leaving his Firebolt and closing the door. His natural woody scent invaded her senses and she fell silent, relishing the moment. She noticed him glance before fixing his stare to the floor, looking ashamed. She cleared her throat.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, the apology is accepted. And I would be glad if you try to fix your atrocious appearance."

He looked up and quickly unfastened the ties of his Quidditch robes. He flung it off of him, conjured a handkerchief and wiped the sweat running down his face and neck.

"Professor, what am I going to do today?"

Snape didn't answer and instead, she stood up and faced the bookshelf on the wall. She decided on asking the very thing bothering her since yesterday night.

"Is it true that you happened to talk to Headmistress McGonagall about your detention yesterday?"  
"Yes, Professor." He answered, voice clearly carrying his confusion.  
"And... I am under the impression that you didn't tell her of what... transpired yesterday, yes?" She hesitated.  
"Of course, Professor Snape. I wouldn't want to... ruin your reputation."

She turned and stared at him, shocked. Here, she's berating herself for giving in to the desire twice and for letting the brat have an ammunition against her. And what? Only to find out that Potter won't do such thing? That seemed to trigger something inside her. Something she didn't want to hear or admit.

"And why is that? I thought you are disgusted with me? A coward, spying, good for nothing liar?" She sneered.

Harry stood up and she was pinned on her place by his emerald gaze. His eyes reflected hurt and cold anger that stabbed Severina's heart.

"Don't say a word against yourself. I was wrong! I was foolish back then! But you're not a coward and you're definitely not a good for nothing!" He argued and suddenly, she was face to face with him.  
"Why else would you do such a thing then?!" She asked helplessly.  
"Because I like you, Professor! And I can't hide it anymore! That's why!"

The world seemed to stop and she felt as if she was petrified. His words crept into her mind and she absorbed it right away. Ashamed for her outburst and accusation, she stepped closer to him. His eyes were truthful and glistening tears bordered them. All of a sudden, she felt as if she was robbed of her breath. White hot anger coursed through her veins. Anger for herself. Anger for her blindness. Anger for what she's done to this poor boy in front of her. She raised a hand and cupped his cheek. Her thumb wiped the single tear that fell from his eyes. He leaned against her touch and closed his eyes.

"Please don't leave me, Professor..." He pleaded, voice thick with worry.  
"Im sorry, Po-- Harry. I didn't... I didn't know." Her usually composed voice cracked.

Wanting to express her apology, she dropped her hand to his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Her carefully guarded emotions broke free and yearful of contained tears fell down her eyes. She cried for treating Harry badly, for not teaching him properly, for being unfair, for not getting him out of the blasted tournament, for being the one ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore, for not being able to protect the students adequately and for not being able to stir Potter out of his destiny. She cried as she felt his hand pat her back, as if to reassure her that everything's okay. He wrapped his arms around her and she burrowed her face into the place where his neck meets his shoulder and cried until she felt that there were no more tears inside her. She sagged against his arms and in just a moment, she was fast asleep, cradled in his arms.

~**~

Harry Potter sighed as he felt the weight of his professor on his arms.

"Professor?"

Silence. She didn't answer. He could feel the puffs of breath hitting his neck. Her arm slid off his back and to her side. He realized something. 'She fell asleep. She really fell asleep.'

"Who would have thought?" He murmured before carrying her and sitting down her comfortable black chair.

He slid her teaching robes off of her, leaving her in a plain flowing black dress with sleeves, before positioning her on his lap. Harry cradled her head and let it lean against his chest. He grasped his wand with his other hand and warded the door and used an anti-unlocking charm. He then enveloped his professor in his arm and with that, he closed his eyes.

~**~

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, realizing that she's still in her office. Memories of what happened earlier came back to her and her face contorted in horror. Really?! She cried like a baby in front of her student and actually fell asleep! She shifted on her chair and for a moment, she recalled that her chair feels different. She quickly glanced at her chair and she found Harry Potter, sitting and asleep, with her using his lap as a chair! She stood up and slid out her wand from a secret holster on her dress. She checked the time and was shocked at the glaring numbers at her. 10:38 PM, it read.

"Potter... Potter!" She called him.

He grunted in response but didn't wake. She sighed. 'Maybe I'll let him sleep for a while before waking him. After all, he let me sleep against him.'

She moved his Quidditch robes from Potter's chair earlier and flung it on her table. Snape sat down and pulled a stack of student essays close to her, uncapped an inkwell of red ink and grasped her black quill with red spots. She started grading the papers, frowning whenever she came across a wrong thing before scratching insults, snide comments and harshly made suggestions on the poor paper with her quill. She worked on it diligently but was disrupted when she heard the boy across her moaned something. She leaned closer to catch a few murmured words.

"Professor... That's..."

She confusedly wondered what dream he was having.

"Hmm... Sevvie.."

She instantly blushed at hearing the pet name this insolent brat gave her.

"Sevvie... Faster.."

Wait.. What? Faster?

"I'm close..." He groaned.

She stiffened on her seat as she realized what dream this boy was having. A wet dream. With her as the one he was doing things with. Her face flushed brightly and she abruptly stood up, placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him awake.

"Potter, you impertinent twerp!" She hissed on his ear.

He opened his eyes and sat up straight before fixing his glasses and clearing his throat.

"Professor! I'm sorry I fell asleep!" He said.

She leaned down on him and got ready to reprimand when her eyes darted to the obviously painful tent in his trousers. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, Professor. It was my dream. You were there and you were... stroking me. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to be disrespectful or anything! I just can't seem to control these---"

She interrupted him by faking a cough. She stood up, looked away. Well, he helped her yesterday so maybe, it wouldn't be that bad to help him as well today? Just to... express her gratitude. Just that. And it's the least she can do for him. She heard him mumble and so, she crossed her arms on her chest and fired the question in her mind.

"Would you like me... to help you? With that?" She hesitantly asked and stole a glance at his erection.

~**~

Harry opened his mouth in shock on what Professor Snape was implying. 'Is she really offering that?!'

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't quite catch that."

He watched as she sighed and blushed harder.

"It looks painful... and I thought that you might need some help... but if you don't want to, it's perfectly fine!" She cried out, obviously unaware of her blabbering.

His brain swirled at the impact of her words. She's willing to help, offering it actually. 'Is this true? Or just another dream?' But he's aware that he just woke up so this is really real. And his elegant professor is truly right in front of him, asking if he wanted some help with his problem.

"P-professor... Are you sure you want to help?" He clarified, still stunned.  
"Of course, Harry.."

He felt like shouting in joy! Finally, he's going to be touched by Professor Snape!

"Hmm... Okay then."

He fixed his gaze at her as she awkwardly sat down the floor, in front of him, before scooting closer and in between his legs. She raised her hand and tentatively opened his zipper and unbuttoned his trousers. She stared at the bump pushing against the black cloth of his boxers. The image that his professor created right now will surely be imprinted in his mind. She moved her hand and caressed the bulge.

"Professor..."  
"I'll let you call me... Sevvie... Just for tonight.." She softly muttered.

He felt his cock throb as she allowed him to use a pet name to address her. He was brought back to reality when her finger hooked on the inside of the waistband before she yanked it down. She gasped as his erection proudly stood up to its full length, as if enjoying its time out of the restricting cloth. And just when he thought that she couldn't blush harder, her face reddened more at the sight in front of her. His stare intensified and she used a finger to touch the smooth skin of this part of him. He groaned at the innocence laced in that single touch.

"Sevvie... "

Eyes filling with determination, she wrapped a pale hand around his cock. She gave it an experimental pump and he hissed.

"Go on, Sevvie..." He encouraged.

He could feel her hand grip him tighter as she slowly stroked his cock. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips against her hand and she squeaked, clearly surprised at his action.

"S-sevvie... faster.."

He didn't know what he'll do if someone interrupted them right now.

"Like this?" She asked innocently as she stroked him faster.

"Yes, Sevvie... Ugh.." He moaned out.

She rubbed him up and down fast and later on, she leaned her face closer as she watched a pearl of precum leaked out from the tip. He answered her strokes by thrusting his hips to her hands while gripping the arms of the chair he is currently sitting on, his knuckles white due to the force. He gritted his teeth as she diligently worked him to pleasure. In a very sudden movement, his eyes flew open as he felt something wet brushed the tip of his cock. And what he saw will probably haunt him everywhere he goes. He caught her using her tongue to swipe the precum leaking from the tip of his erection and he didn't know if he was imagining it, but she did hum in delight, right? Her tongue lashed out again and she licked the tip once more.

"Sevvie... Sevvie.."

Harry's hand reached out and he guided her every pump as his end drew closer. She looked up at him, eyes clouded with lust, and he almost cummed on the spot. His breathing grew frantic as he felt her tongue again but this time, she slid the whole head inside her mouth. He moaned at the warmth of it and her hands moved faster. He mumbled unintelligible words.

"Sevvie!"

Pure pleasure wracked his body and as it reached its peak, he cummed. His eyes closed and he heard her gasp at the first spurt and his cock slipped from her mouth. His hand fell down, letting hers continue the last few strokes on her own as he rode out his climax.

"So this is what it looks like..."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. He groaned at the sight before him. The ever stern Professor Snape, sitting right in front of him, her pale pace decorated with small streaks of white substance and eyes transfixed on the same sticky thing covering the tip of her fingers. He let out a contented sigh to let her know he was satisfied.

"Professor, you were great."

She blushed and quickly conjured a handkerchief, which she used to clean her face and fingers. She reached out and cleaned his semi-erect cock and he slid it back to his boxers. Harry zipped his trousers up and buttoned it. He lightly patted her head, as if congratulating her for a job well done. She blushed and she stood up. He sat straight and snatched his professor quickly, letting her fall on his lap, with her back against his chest. Harry wrapped his hands around her waist and snuggled closer to her.

"Thank you, Sevvie."  
"It's... nothing, Potter."  
"Back to Potter?"  
"Yes. Now let me go." She demanded.  
"I mean it, Sevvie." He turned her around to face him.  
"Mean what?"  
"That I like you..." Harry blushed and burried his face on her neck.  
"I feel marginally... the same."

Harry tugged on the raised collar of her dress covering her neck. Once exposed, he kissed her on her collarbone. He opened his mouth and nibbled the skin lightly. He felt her hand on his hair, stroking it with her thin fingers. He eagerly sucked on the skin, intending to leave a small mark. He moved his head away and observed his little artwork. A small angry hickey adorned her collarbone.

"There. A nice little mark to remind you of your job well done." He chuckled before fixing her collar.  
"Brat."  
"What am I going to do now?"  
"Go back to your tower, you useless child. So very like you to sleep through your detention."  
"Your fault. So... tomorrow again?"  
"Tomorrow." She confirmed as she stood up and grabbed her wand. "And Potter, take ten points to Gryffindor for helping a Professor through an emotional distress."

Harry chuckled and pickep up his Quidditch robes, wearing it. He made his way out of the room before Severina held his arm and stopped him.

"Sevvie?"

She turned him and cupped his face with her hands. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. This kiss was nothing like the ones they shared before. It was soft, full of love, gentle yet passionate in its own way. She moved back.

"Good night, Sevvie."

And with that, he grabbed his Firebolt and dashed out of the office and ran to the Gryffindor Tower. Severina stood outside the door of her office and whispered.

"Good night, Harry."

~**~

"Kneazle Tail."

Harry immediately slipped inside the portrait of the Fat Lady and slowly made his way to the Common Room. He was able to go back to the Tower successfully without crossing some prefects or professors on patrol duty.

"There you are."

He froze midstep at the sound of Hermione's voice. He glanced at her form sitting on one side of the couch in front of the fireplace with Ron using her lap as a pillow.

"We were waiting for you, mate." Ron added.  
"And it's almost thirty minutes past curfew." Hermione scolded him.  
"I-I just finished detention with Professor Snape."  
"So she gave you a pass explaining your detention and why you are out after curfew?"  
"N-no.."  
"I told you, Hermione. Snape's just being nasty to Harry again, keeping him even after curfew." Ron clucked.  
"No, Ron. There's definitely something wrong that Harry's not telling us!" She hissed.

Harry made his way to the fluffy chair beside their couch. He sat down and faced them.

"Is she... doing something inappropriate, Harry?" She hesitated.  
"No! What are you saying, Hermione?!"  
"Well we were just thinking that maybe she's following Umbridge's footsteps, you know. And you're just not telling because... you like her." Ron grimaced.  
"Listen. Professor Snape is not doing anything... inappropriate or nasty to me. In fact, she's being really decent and civil to me during detention. No insults, hexes, blood quills or anything you're thinking of. Okay?"

They both nodded.

"Now let's go to sleep. I'm really tired."

Harry carried his Firebolt to his dorm and threw it beside his trunk. He pulled a pajama set before going to the bathroom and taking some nice shower. After bath, he wore his pajamas and jumped on his bed. He put his glasses on the bedside table and recalled everything that happened today.

They now have a complete set of competitive Quidditch players. Harry confessed, albeit accidentally and due to poor situation management. Professor Snape helped him with his problem. They reached an understanding. He marked her as his and finally, they shared a breathtaking kiss.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

~**~

"Ron, don't tell me you didn't finish your Charms homework?"  
"I forgot, okay! But look, I'm almost done!"  
"And Charms is gonna start in 20 minutes!"  
"Mione, if you help me now, I'm sure I can pass this today."  
"Give me that!"

Harry chuckled at his friends' antics. It's a good thing that he finished all his NEWT homeworks last Saturday before his detention with her. Speaking of Professor Snape, he glanced at the Staff Table and saw her wiping her lips with a serviette. She stopped and she looked at him. He offered a small smile and she nodded before standing up and exiting the Hall.

'She's really graceful.'

Harry sighed. He's acting like a lovesick fool. He went back to his meal and ate happily.

~**~

Minerva McGonagall watched the exchange between the two and smiled knowingly.

'So, they're really getting along well now. I wonder what happened.'

She then turned to Pomona and asked her how the growth of her Mandrakes are going.

~**~

Harry sat in Charms class. Professor Flitwick stood up on a pile of books before clearing his throat. He explained what they will be working on this week. A Magnet Charm. This charm is usually tricky when the theory is not studied thoroughly. Its concept is that it puts attraction in two objects, forcing them to stick together temporarily.

He scribbled notes on his notebook and later on, he found himself drawing something on a scrap parchment. It was a woman with shoulder length black hair wearing all black. She was holding a black wand and standing in front of what looked like a potions work table.

It was Snape. Back in his first year. The drawing was a bit sloppy with all the guidelines but beautiful nonetheless. He found himself smiling before slipping the parchment in his book bag.

~**~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back for the 4th part of A Week's Worth Detention. This chapter sucks and I'm sorry for that. It may contain some grammatical and typographical errors which I am also sorry for. I'm not such a good plot maker and I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you. Anyways, I hope you forgive my obvious lack of talent in smutty writing and I also hope that you'll like this chapter even so. Kudos and comments :)

Severina Snape sat at the end of the Staff Table inside the Teacher's Lounge. Right after dinner, they went here and prepared for a meeting about their week's lesson. Minerva McGonagall entered the room and sat at the other end of the table.

"Good evening, everyone. We will now start our customary weekly meeting about class progress. If you have any concern about a student or your class, you may now address them." Minerva stated.  
"Ah, Headmistress, we are out of stock of magical fertilizers. I was thinking if maybe you can ask Mr. Filch to order some?" Sprout asked.  
"Of course, Pomona. We'll charge it to the Hogwarts budget."

This continued on with Bill Weasley asking if he can tutor two of his fourth years who were having difficulty with Transfiguration, one from Gryffindor and the other from Hufflepuff. Horace just went on demanding some help for his upcoming Slug Club Halloween Party while Hagrid told them of his plan about introducing a Manticore to his fifth years. Snape kept quiet throughout the meeting. Her mind was focused on something entirely different from their topic. Her Harry.

"Severina, I heard complains from Ms. Granger, our Head Girl, about your excessive point deductions from Gryffindor because of young Mr. Potter."  
"I am completely confident that the point deductions are well-earned." Snape met Minerva's gaze with her own.

'Yes, it is indeed very like Granger to stick her nose in somebody else's business.' Minerva pursed her lips in what could only be interpreted as mild annoyance.

"How about his detentions?"  
"He was late yesterday and I'm not surprised. Tardiness is one of the only things he's good at, along with arrogance, laziness and cheekyness, unfortunately." She frowned.

'Oh, Severina. You know how untrue that is. He has abilities that you admire. Especially his quick reflexes that took you off guard twice and had you... moaning out his name.' She blushed lightly at the nagging voice inside her head.

"But he was at the Quidditch try outs yesterday, Professor Snape. A team captain can't miss such a thing." Professor Weasley argued.  
"I am under the impression that your whole team was present during last night's dinner... except, of course, the perfect Potter." She sneered.  
"Severina." Minerva warned.  
"Well, Headmistress, I still have a lot to do. That includes supervising the detention of one particular favored Gryffindor. If you'll excuse me." Snape stood up.  
"Severina, please wait for me in my office. I need to talk to you about something privately."

Snape nodded and exited the room, her robes billowing.

~**~

Harry Potter sat on a chair at his DADA Professor's office. He was ecstatic to see her again despite attending her class earlier. 7:06 PM. He decided to do his Potions assignment while waiting when suddenly, the door opened and his professor entered, slightly frowning.

"Well, well, well, Potter. So you decided to show up early to compensate for your lateness last time?" She waved her wand and the door closed with a bang.  
"I was thinking that maybe, I could stay here this moment to make my homework in Potions and that... you could check it over later, before I start detention, perhaps?" Harry made a pleading face.  
"I don't see anything wrong with that. Just don't bother me if it's not about 'checking your work over', sir." She sarcastically replied before sitting down her chair.  
"There's no need to call me sir, Professor."  
"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr. Potter. You may use the books in that shelf."

Harry chuckled before plucking a few potion books from the shelf and sitting down the chair on the other side of the office, the very chair he sat upon on his first detention. He stared at her as she continued frowning.

What could possibly be wrong?

~**~

An hour later, Harry finished his 12-inch essay about the brewing process of Veritaserum and the importance of each stages. He stretched and called his Professor.

"Professor Sevvie, I'm done with my essay."

She closed the notebook she was checking and sauntered closer. Severina leaned down and snatched his essay from him. She scanned it before handing it back.

"Why is it that this Potions essay is well done when all your works from the past, when I was still your instructor, were abysmal?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"If only you weren't so keen on marking my papers wrong every time, I would've put more effort into it."  
"What a lame excuse, Potter."  
"I'm just saying the truth, Professor. And for your information, I am doing well in brewing even without the assistance of the Half-Blood Prince. The only thing preventing me from excelling in your Potions Class before is Malfoy, who likes to shoot projectiles into my cauldron whenever I'm not looking. Not to mention, you always seem to side with him." He stated in an "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone.  
"You know how he is my Godson. Plus, it wouldn't do for me to act nicely to you when I'm supposedly a Death Eater."  
"I suppose you're right. But you act so good, I actually believed it."   
"I know. I am so effective that you even called me a coward for performing a mercy killing."  
"Sorry for that, Professor."  
"Don't mention it."

Snape waved her wand and her black chair moved next to her. He faced her as she sat down beside him.

"Potter, what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" She asked seriously.  
"I don't know. Become an Auror, maybe."

Harry noticed her eyeing his bookbag and he pulled out the scap parchment peeking out of it. He handed it to her.

"What is this?"  
"That's you, Professor Sevvie. During my First Year. I can still remember it clearly."  
"This... I am confiscating it." She pocketed the parchment.  
"Professor, you can ask me directly if you want it. I'll willingly hand it over. No need to confiscate it just to be able to keep it." He teased.  
"Impudent as ever." She rolled her eyes.  
"You know Professor, long hair suits you best." He leaned closer and touched her hair.  
"I know. Now Potter, listen to me." Her face turnes serious.  
"Sshh. Let's talk later."

Harry's hand moved to the back of her head and he closed the distance between their lips. He angled his head to the side to be able to kiss her thoroughly. It was sweet. Not erotic but not lame. Her hand moved to rest on his chest. She grasped his robes as if clinging for dear life. In need for air, they ended the kiss. Their foreheads touching, Harry smiled.

"That was... Magical." He said.

Harry kissed her on the tip of her nose. She nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Professor Sevvie.."  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you... like me too?"

She opened her eyes and frantically moved away, as if hurt. She coughed into her fisted hand.

"Well... you're not that bad. But.." She hesitated.

Knowing that he won't get a better answer than that, he asked.

"Can we be... together, then?" His voice was tinged with hope.  
"Our setup is highly... unprofessional and we must... cease this, actually." Her voice raised suddenly and she looked away.  
"But... we're not gonna tell." Harry persisted.  
"Potter, listen to me. You are my student and I am your professor. We must not engage in a relationship and you know that. If caught, the consequences are severe. So far, the things that we've done are very dangerous and I am disappointed with my lack of control over myself." Snape cleared her throat.  
"Sevvie... are you saying that you regret what we did?" He asked hopelessly.

Harry almost shouted in despair when she did not answer. He faced her and held her shoulders.

"Look at me and tell me, Professor."

'Please.' His inner self pleaded. She turned and looked him in the eyes. Dread swept through Harry when he scanned her eyes for any lie and ended up with nothing.

"You said that you.... And the kiss... Didn't you feel it?" Harry sounded desperate.  
"Harry... I'm sorry but we can't continue this anymore. Go back tomorrow for your fifth and last detention." Severina said.

Harry Potter stood up, dumbfounded. 'Sevvie...'

"Why?" His voice cracked. "Am I... Am I not good enough for you?" He yelled, frustrated, with tears falling from his eyes.  
"Harry, it's not that!" She abruptly stood up.  
"Then what? We can keep it a secret! And... and then when I finish my Seventh Year, we can be together! Sevvie, please!"

Severina Snape closed her eyes after seeing Harry kneel down in front of her. She felt him hug her knees. He's so vulnerable.

"Imperio." Snape muttered and as if Harry doesn't have enough will to overthrow the spell, he succumbed.

She ordered him to stand up and go back to Gryffindor Tower. Once he was out of sight, she broke the spell and locked the door. She leaned on it and blasted the bookshelf on the wall with a spell.

Why can't things be easier for them?

~**~

Harry stood in the middle of the corridor, broken. 'She used the Imperius Curse on me. Just to make me leave.'

He stepped back once before sprinting back to Snape's office. He pulled his wand out and shot curses after curses, trying to break the damned door. But it was well-warded and he was being careless.

"Professor! Open. This. Bloody. Door!" He pounded his fist on the door.  
"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

There, just a few steps away from him, stood Minerva McGonagall. Harry ceased his rant but kept crying. He saw her walk towards him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what's the problem?"  
"Professor Snape... She.. She kicked me out! She refused to talk to me! Headmistress, you've got to help me!" He was desperate by now.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that unless I know what you or she did."  
"Headmistress, I... I.. Professor Snape... She.." He murmured incoherently.  
"Mr. Potter, she would not appreciate it if you keep on doing this." Minerva pursed her lips.  
"Professor, expel me now if you want..." He was not making sense anymore.  
"And why is that? Mr. Potter, I am sure that Professor Snape won't like that. Now, go back to your Tower and rest."

Harry stared off into space for a few good minutes before he stood straight and wiped his tears. He made a step to walk away before stopping.

"I'm... I'm sorry for my outburst, Headmistress. I really am." And he ran to the Gryffindor Tower.

~**~

Minerva McGonagall knocked on the door and it opened. She slipped inside and saw the state of the office. Burning parchments on the floor, blasted bookshelf and scattered quills. She chanced a glance at the woman sitting on her chair before settling down on one across her table.

"Severina... I am sorry but you know that this must be done."  
"I know. It was my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have let him have his way."  
"Don't blame yourself."  
"What should I do, Minerva?"  
"Let things go. I don't want this to happen but surely, you understand why this action must be taken."  
"I am aware of that."

Minerva stared at the usually composed woman as she relived their conversation earlier that night.

~**~

"Thank you for waiting, Severina." Minerva said.

Snape nodded. Minerva sat down her chair before addressing the other.

"Professor Snape, I would like to inquire on the whereabouts of Mr. Potter's detentions with you. And no lying this time. I would know." She said, leaving no rooms for excuses, and she glanced at the portrait of the elderly wizard behind her.

"Ah, you noticed, Minnie. What a good evening, Severina, my girl."  
"Albus." Snape acknowledged.  
"Now, tell us what you two have been doing." Minerva urged.

'The time has come.' Cold dread swept through Severina's system as stared at her lap and closed her eyes. 'This is going to be hard', she thought. With a sigh, she spoke.

"Headmistress, I am very sorry. I broke a law. Potter and I... we understood each other's needs during the last three days. I know that what we were doing is bad but I can't seem to stop it when he's right there in front of me, pleading or listening. I... I am still in love with him."  
"Sshhh... No need to continue. I think I know now. My poor girl. I am very sorry, Severina." The wizard offered his apology.  
"Severina, you know how the rules go. If this does not stop, both you and Mr. Potter may receive severe punishments. And I certainly would not want that."  
"I know. That's why... I've decided to tell him off... tonight."

Minerva casted a look of pity on her colleague. 'Such things that ruin one's life.'

~**~

Covered by the Invisibility Cloak, Harry trudged up the Astronomy Tower. His eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks were still evident on his face. Once there, he stood on the very place where Snape fired the curse that ended Dumbledore's life.

"Why is it that the people I love and care for always leave me broken?!" He shouted, loud and clear.  
"Because sometimes, the ones who are supposed to care for you the most end up hurting you the most. They care for you too, Harry. That's why they choose to hurt you than give you things that will most probably break you harder."

He quickly turned and faced the one who spoke. It was Luna Lovegood, wearing a pair of spectrespecs. Harry removed his cloak and asked her.

"What are you doing here, Luna?"  
"I saw the portrait of the Fat Lady open itself when I passed by. No one came out but when I wore my spectrespecs, I saw a bunch of moving Wrackspurts so I followed them." Luna explained.  
"You don't have to stay here. Go now."  
"It's about Professor Snape, isn't it?" She asked him.  
"How did you know?" He answered the question with another.  
"I didn't know. I just guessed." Luna shrugged.

Harry sat down the edge of the Tower. Luna then sat down beside him.

"Tell me, Luna. How are things going between you and Neville?"  
"Great. He said that he might join me and my father the next summer to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."  
"I envy you."  
"Professor Snape dumped you." She bluntly stated.  
"How did you know?" Harry asked.  
"I didn't. I just guessed again."  
"Good guess, then."

Luna stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Sometimes, there are no other options than to let go. Letting go doesn't mean you are weak. It means you are strong enough to give up something you love even if you don't want to. Consider this to be what Professor Snape did. I admire her willpower."

In a moment, he heard her hum a tune as she made her way down the Tower. Harry stared at the vast skies and the twinkling stars.

'I wish she'll take back her word tomorrow.'

He closed his eyes as the wind blew, carrying the fresh tears from his eyes.

~**~

It was late and she was late.

Harry sat still on his usual chair in Professor Snape's office. It had been an hour since his scheduled detention and yet, she was still nowhere in sight. He sighed. 'Is she going to ignore me like this forever?'

Said Professor chose to act as if he wasn't a part of her class in DADA anymore. She just ignored his presence earlier. No point deductions or anything. Hermione and Ron even asked if something happened, and he was quick to lie. Suddenly interrupting his thoughts, a silvery mist in the form of a doe passed through the door. It bounded across the room once before stopping in front of him. Severina Snape's silky voice filled the room.

"Meet me in the dungeons, Harry." And it disappeared in a burst of light.

Harry stood up immediately, fished for the Marauder's Map in his bookbag and ran out of the room.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

'There she is. In her quarters.' He ran and ran until he reached a dead end in the darkness of the dungeons. A big portrait of a snake in front of him.

"Professor?" He called softly.

The portrait swung open and he entered. A nice living room greeted him. White sofa set with green pillows and a small table in front of the fireplace. The walls were cream in color and a window adorned a side, with dark green curtains, tied up, revealing a scene on the underwater world of the Black Lake. A dark green carpet covering the entire floor. There are two doors on one side of the room. One is Severina Snape's bedroom, based on the initials S.S. on the door and the other, probably the bathroom. The door to Snape's bedroom opened and his professor walked out. To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

"Harry... come." She beckoned him closer.

He gulped as he inspected her again with his eyes. She was wearing a black nightgown. Silky, flowing and distractingly showing a fair amount of cleavage. Her hair was framing her face perfectly. Like a good listener, he walked closer to her. She encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. A hand cupped his cheek as she slid her tongue inside his mouth. He recovered and started kissing back. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Hmm.." She moaned in the middle of their passionate kiss.

They separated and Snape guided him inside her bedroom. The same wall and floor carpet can be seen with only an addition of a black closet and bedside table. Her white four poster bed was curtained by emerald velvet and sheeted with white duvet covers. Severina lay down the bed and he followed. He was hovering above her.

"Harry... make love to me."

Their lips met again and this time, love was radiating off of them. It was so passionate and sweet at the same time. He was gentle and she appreciated that. Harry slid his hand to her shoulder, slipping the strap of her nightgown off. He moved his hand to the other side and made the same movement. He moved away and stared at her. She's gorgeous.

"You're so beautiful, Sevvie."

He kissed her neck next.Just gentle kisses. He kissed the skin of her collarbone, still bearing his mark before proceeding to her chest. Her hand moved to his head and her slender fingers tugged at his hair playfully as he sucked on the exposed skin. Harry pulled the nightgown off of her, leaving her in black silk panties. Bloody hell, she is sexy. And she will be truly his tonight. He kissed her breasts before sucking the tip of one as he knead the other with his hand. Her voice urged him with a moan.

"Harry... Hmm.. Yes.."

He gave the same attention to the lonely one by sucking on it too. His kisses moved downward and he rose before he reached her womanhood. Severina sat down and pulled on his robes. He loosened and shrugged them off. Her fingers unfastened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his arms once done. He unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers after. He pushed her back down the bed and he went back to business. Harry pulled her underwear off and the smell of her arousal hit him hard. He licked her inner thighs and kissed them.

"Yes, Harry... Go on.."

He spread her legs open and used his fingers to do the same to her pinkish folds. It glistened with her juices oozing out of her womanhood. He gave a tentative lick along the slit and she moaned aloud.

"Oohh..."

He licked her entrance before shoving his tongue inside.

"Uhhmm.. Harryyy.."

He hardened his tongue and thrust it in and out of her, making her moan in the process. She was bucking against him and he used his other hand to steady her.

"I-i'm almost... thereee. Aaahh..."

He withdrew his tongue and settled on sucking her clit and using a finger to drive her to her climax.

"Oohh... Harryy.. Harry!"

And she came. He drank her juices, never wasting a drop, and cleaned her with his tongue. He moved up and kissed her on the lips. She could probably taste herself on his mouth but that was okay. Harry cut the kiss off and he removed his boxers. His erection sprung up, standing proudly. He rubbed the head against her wet folds.

"Are you ready? This might hurt..."  
"Yes, Harry."

He pushed his cock inside her in one swift move. She gasped and tears fell from her eyes.

"Sshhh.. I'm sorry... It's gonna be okay.." He cooed as he kissed her tears away.

He didn't dare move as he wait for her to adjust to him. After some minutes, she held his shoulders and nodded her head as a signal to continue. He thrust in and out of her.

"Harry... Faster.."

Their moans filled the room as he thrust faster. Her legs encircled his waist, allowing him to go deeper and hit a particular sweet spot inside of her.

"Aahh.. Ah.. H-harryyy..."

Her fingers clawed against his back at the pure pleasure she was feeling. With the look on her face, she was close. He groaned as he felt his end coming.

"Harry.. Harry... I'm!... Aahhh.."

Her juices oozed out and made it easy for Harry to thrust faster.

"Sevvie!"

He shouted as he felt his cum spurt out of him and into her. He gave a few slow thrusts to ease his climax. He slid his cock out of her and she whimpered. Harry kissed her forehead and hugged her before closing his eyes.

~**~

Severina stared at the canopy of her bed as silent tears betrayed her. They made love and it was marvelous yet she knows that he will probably hate her if he only knew why she let this happen. It was a goodbye.

'It was sweet yet bitter. Happy yet sad.' She sobbed as she ran her hand on the white duvet bearing the red evidence of their love-making. Her blood. She glanced at the sweet face of her lover and she cupped it with a hand.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Please forgive me after this." She kissed his forehead, right on his scar.

She shook him awake and he groggily sat up.

"What time is it?"  
"10:18 PM. You must go back to your dorm before curfew, Harry. Professor Weasley will probably look for you."

She watched as he dressed himself. A stray tear fell from her eye.

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt?" He asked as he cupped her face with a hand.  
"No.. It's nothing. I'm just happy." She lied.

He smiled at her and it almost broke her heart. She stood up as Harry picked up her nightgown and underwear and dressed her. He hugged her tightly before moving away and they exited her bedroom together. He picked up his bookbag.

"So, Professor, I believe that we can... make our relationship work after that, right?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Our secret?"  
"Yes. Our secret. Until you graduate." She answered.

Harry held her hand.

"I promise I'll come back for you. No amount of time and space can separate us. I will always come back to you. No matter what." He said, as if sensing what will happen next, but that's impossible.

He kissed her lips for the last time before turning and walking to the door. She was crying now as she raised her wand and said the word that will forever haunt her.

"Obliviate."

~**~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, here is the final update of A Week's Worth Detention. Thank you for those who left Kudos and of course, to those who left comments. I appreciate them very much. I am sorry if you encounter some typos and grammatical errors. This chapter may have progressed really fast but I hope you'll like it. No more smut here, sorry. Just plain angsty and fluffy things. Oh also I have this new story I uploaded earlier. It's called "Come Over to the Dark Side" with Fem!Snape again. I would love it if you could check it out and tell me your insights about it. Enjoy! Kudos and Comments :)

It was morning and Harry groaned as his head throbbed. He got his uniform and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. After taking a bath and dressing himself, he made his way to the Great Hall with Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"So, your detentions are finally over!" Ron exclaimed as he opened the doors.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"What did you do with her yesterday?" Hermione asked.

He glanced at the Staff Table. Professor Snape was not there.

"She made me arrange a few letters addressed to the Headmistress. Sorted them out depending on their type." Harry said and they sat on their usual seat on Gryffindor Table.  
"Why is she not here?" Neville asked.  
"No idea."

For some reason he can't explain, he was disturbed by the fact that Professor Snape wasn't in the Great Hall. He likes her, yes, but what is this feeling that keeps on telling him that there is something more than what he remembers?

~**~

Severina Snape dressed herself for the day. She did not bother to apply anything to her hair to make it shiny and she certainly didn't do anything about the evident trace of lack of sleep under her eyes. In short, she's back to being who she was before. Uncaring, ugly and snarky git. She raised her wand and pointed it at her hair. She swished it and the next moment, her hair was just reaching an inch or two past her shoulder. She opened a drawer in her bedside table and plucked out a parchment. Her knees gave out and she fell back on her bed, crying. The paper slid off of her hand and dropped on the floor. It was Harry's sketch of her.

'I obliviated him. He will have no recollection of the things we did.' She sobbed as she remembered the things she erased and altered in his mind. Their first day in detention, the kiss which now turned to him arranging student files in the drawer before she ordered him to write an essay. Their second day, when he made her feel pleasure, replaced with organizing books in a bookshelf. Their third day, her helping him, remembered as him writing an essay about why he should not be late at detention, three feet long. Their fourth day, the magical kiss and heartbreak totally forgotten and in its place was a memory of him appearing early and making his assignment before she prepared a work table for him which he used in chopping potion ingredients she needed. And their fifth day, the very day they made love to each other, cleared from his memory and replaced with sorting out Headmistress' letters.

Severina bit her lip in an attempt to shut her sobbing up. She wiped her tears with her sleeves and she pushed herself up the bed and purposely strode out her room.

"There's no... turning back now."

~**~

The doors banged open as Severina Snape entered the classroom. Her teaching robes back to the hideous one she often used before. Her short hair swayed with her every step until she reached the front of the room. Harry frowned. 'What happened?'

"Books out! Page 545!" She bellowed.

Harry realized one thing. She's back. But there's this feeling inside him that did not die even if she acted the way she used to. He won't admit it but he felt as if he still like her despite of her being back to the overly-feared and nasty Professor.

~**~

The year flew past and before they knew it, it was now time for NEWTs. Harry made his way to the Great Hall with his friends. He was nervous. This will determine what he'll do after school. He took a deep breath and they entered the hall.

The examination was very hard. Compared to their OWLs, that was tons easier than this. Harry frantically scribbled his answers as he looked at the remaining time. He can do this. He must do this.

~**~

Severina Snape is undoubtedly a tidy and meticulous person. She always keeps her things tidy and she seldom misplace them. So, when she came back to her office one day, she was shocked to find her favorite black quill missing. She was sure that she placed it right in her special quill holder before she left and now, it was missing.

"Where is my quill?!" She asked to no one in particular as she rummaged through her desk drawers only to find nothing.

That's when she noticed it. A package wrapped in brown paper on top of her desk. She checked it for curses before opening it. It was filled with bags of candies. She snatched the tag and read it aloud.

"Albus told me to buy you some since we noticed how disturbed and upset you seem these past few months. -M.M" She smiled at the effort and shook her head.

Surely, Albus does not expect her to actually eat any of these, right? Now, back to the problem at hand, where is her favorite quill?

~**~

Harry looked back at the majestic castle that he considered as his home. Hogwarts. Now, they are leaving for good as they finished this chapter of their lives. The boat ride was emotional as they reminisced the things they did at Hogwarts together. Ron and Hermione laughed at some things that the boy who lived twice went through, which was if they consider now, sounded stupid. Harry chanced a glance at the quill he was holding. A black quill. It was Professor Snape's. He thought that since he will be out of school, he could get one piece of reminder of the professor he admires. He recalled how he managed to get it two weeks ago.

~**~

Harry walked down a corridor when she passed by Headmistress McGonagall who was carrying a brown pack using her two hands.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall." He greeted.  
"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Where are you going?"  
"To the Tower, Professor."  
"Good timing. Can you please drop this off in Professor Snape's office when you pass her corridor?" Minerva flashed a small smile.  
"Uhh... Sure, Professor." He accepted the package and went on his way.

Once there, he raised his hand and cleared his throat before knocking on the door.

"Professor Snape?"

No answer.

"Professor?" Knock. Knock. Knock.

Still, there was no answer. He placed his hand firmly on the door and pushed it open. 'So, she's not here, that's why.'

He dropped the parcel on her table and he glanced around the room. His eyes lingered on the bookshelf on the well. For some reason, images flashed before his eyes. Professor Snape. Leaning against the bookshelf. Breathing hard. Eyes closed. He squinted his eyes shut and shooked his head. 'What was that?'

He hummed as he took in his surroundings. His Professor is really neat. Her papers are organized and the students' essays are piled in nice stacks. Her desk is arranged well.

"Maybe I'll get one souvenir. Just one." He searched her table with his eyes.

There, poised on a quill holder, a single black quill. He ran his hand on the feather. He felt as if this is the best thing to remind him of her. Black, smooth and elegant. He plucked it from the holder and walked away, closing the door.

~**~

Harry pocketed the quill and together with his friends, they approached the scarlet train that is the Hogwarts Express. The train ride was sad as they stared out the window and watched the scenery outside. 'And now, I'm leaving for good.'

~**~

Being the boy who lived twice sometimes has its perks. And for once, Harry appreciated the fact that he lived on bearing that name for years.

After graduating at Hogwarts, his first stop was at The Burrow. He asked Molly if he could stay there while he waits for his NEWT results. Molly was ecstatic and welcomed him with a hug. Hermione, on the other hand, kissed her on the cheek as she said her goodbyes. She will be going back to the Muggle World and she will attempt to locate her parents. Harry wished her good luck as she went on her way.

A week passed when the results arrived. He was ecstatic to find out that he met all the required grades for his desired occupation, Auror. Harry asked Ron and he was glad to find out that he made it too.

With his NEWT results in hand, his destination the next day was at the Ministry. He went there with Ron to apply for Auror Training. This is where his name did wonders. Kingsley welcomed them himself. They talked for a bit before Harry explained that they will be applying for the three-year Auror Training Program. Kingsley dragged him in his office and asked Ron to wait outside for a while. The Minister sat down and asked him to do so as well on the chair across him.

"Here's a good thing, Harry. Since you showed great amount of bravery last Wizarding War, my advisers on the Wizengamot deemed you fit to be a receiver of Express Pass in Auror Training." Kingsley said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"We are giving you a choice to proceed to the Auror Ranks without training." The Minister announced.  
"Wow. This is great. But are you sure about this? I mean, I appreciate it but really, I can sacrifice three years to get the job." Harry hesitated.  
"Why sacrifice precious time when you can go and purge this world of dark wizards right this moment?"  
"Well, if you're sure then. How about Ron?"  
"I'm afraid that you were the only one granted with such an opportunity." He said sadly.  
"I understand." Harry contemplated for a moment before giving his insights. "I'll do it. Thank you, Minister."  
"It's Kingsley, remember." He reminded.  
"Yeah."  
"Tomorrow then. If you're ready, I'll be taking you to the department and introduce the newest and youngest Auror in history, Auror Potter." And they shook hands.

Once out of his office, he told Ron of the news and though a bit jealous, he congratulated him and said that they should tell his Mum now for she will be very proud. And proud, she is.

The next day, the Daily Prophet headline featured him once more.

'AUROR POTTER ; Making History Once Again'

~**~

Work was not that hard, considering almost all of the Death Eaters were incarcerated. There were just some occasional cases that they needed to work on but other than that, he was usually just roaming the Ministry place, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office or visiting Hermione in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to have a nice chat. Yes, Hermione came back after almost half a year, when she managed to find her parents and take them back to London. She explained everything to them, even with difficulty. It was a pity that the spell does not have a counter made. Now, she has been working for the Ministry for six months. She lives in The Burrow after her and Ron's engagement two months ago. Ron had a hard time convincing her parents but eventually, they gave their blessing. And yeah, Ron is still under Auror Training so their marriage is still not decided yet.

In just over a year, with his steady pay, he managed to buy his own flat, not that far from The Burrow but certainly not that near. Molly refused to let him leave but in the end, she conceded while crying. He promised that he'll visit whenever he has time and that's why he immediately registered the fireplace in his place and connected it to the Floo Network for easy travel. There were times when he will invite Luna Lovegood, The New Editor in Chief of Quibbler, which is a legit magazine now, contending with Witch Weekly, Transfiguration Today and others, and Neville Longbottom, who is taking mastery in Herbology to be able to teach in Hogwarts if ever Pomona Sprout retired someday, over his place together with Ron and Hermione to talk about how things are going. All in all, things are looking great so far. Except that particular day in his office.

Harry was writing a report about their last arrest when his vision blurred and his head ached. He clutched his head as an onslaught of memories carried him away.

Professor Snape. And him. On the table in her office. Kissing. Severina Snape, leaning against a bookshelf, grinding against his hand as he plunged his fingers inside her warmth. Him, moaning her name out as she stroked his erection. Them, sharing a very heartwarming kiss.

Harry suddenly stood up and his chair got knocked out. He opened his drawer and pulled a black wooden box out of it. He opened it and he grasped the smooth black quill. 'What are those? Memories?'

"Professor Snape..."

And he felt the surge of emotions drown him as he leaned against the wall.

~**~

A week later after that incident, Harry Potter found himself on the way back to his flat after a tiring day at the Ministry. They investigated at Hogsmeade after a believed Dark wizard sent a cursed object in the pub. They were successful in retrieving the item and disposing it. But the interviewing of customers was the hardest. Nonetheless, they finished their task in no time.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. It was warded so that only those who had their magical signature imprinted in the ward can open it. As of now, the Weasleys, Hermione included, Luna and Neville were the only ones acknowledged aside from him. Once inside, he sat down on his sofa and he summoned a butterbeer. It flew to his hand but before he could drink it, memories flashed in his head once more.

He was shouting and Professor Snape was looking away. Dumped. He was dumped. Then the scene shifted. They were in a room, a very nice room. He was standing in front of his beautiful professor. Then the next moment, they were on the bed, making love. Yes, they were actually making love. And after that, he was walking back to the door when he heard it. Obliviate.

The glass of butterbeer slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. His hands were trembling and his heart was beating madly. He felt that tiny side of his brain, filled with Professor Snape, widen and consume him. Yes, he remembers now. His heart leapt as he recalled how she moaned his name. He recalled how he felt whenever she was near. So that's why he feels giddy when she's within his vision. Because they have a past. And he just forgot the memories but the feelings were still there, just dampened. But now, it was back full force.

And he intends to resolve everything.

~**~

Harry Potter stood outside the great gates of Hogwarts. He fingered the black feathers of a quill in his hand. It was his birthday today yet, he had this hard look on his face as he entered the school premises. He is not here to visit nor celebrate, he is here because he was determined to finish what he started.

"It has been over a year. And I'm back... Sevvie."

~**~

Severina Snape sat in her bed as she was woken up by her nightmares. She sighed as she downed a Calming Draught. It has been this way since he left Hogwarts. Without his presence in the castle comforting and reassuring her, it was hard to stay calm. Her nightmares consist of their confrontation on his fourth detention.

'He's an Auror now and he won't even remember me.' She thought as she stood up and entered her bathroom. She prepared herself for the day, taking a bath and wearing the robes she wore in the Welcoming Feast two years ago, in Harry's seventh year. Her hair is long again, reaching her elbows. She fixed it with some Sleekeazy's and she applied the necessary things on her face. She allowed herself the luxury of looking good today. After all, it is his day. Not that they'll meet but still, she wants to at least relive her memories with him by fixing herself, just this one day. She picked up a frame on her table. It has a drawing inside it. Harry's drawing of her.

A tear fell from her eye and she immediately wiped it. It does not do to reminisce and be lost. She reminded herself as she exited her quarters.

After Harry's seventh year, she continued being the DADA Professor and Deputy Headmistress. No staff member bothered her except for Minerva. She fell back into being her old self during the year. She misses him. It was a year full of agony. No single message from him. No personal contact with him. Heck, she haven't even seen him except for his pictures in the Daily Prophet. But it was absurd to expect anything for he doesn't remember a single thing.

Severina sauntered her way and as she was climbing the stone steps of the dungeons, she saw a silver light on the top step of it. She blinked, as if expecting it to go away, and stared at the thing waiting at the top of the stairs. She gasped when she realized what it was. A Patronus. And a stag, no less. The stag stood there and she went closer to it. Once near, she observed it carefully. It was painfully beautiful and it reminded her of him. She waved her wand and a silvery mist shot from it and morped into a doe. It bounded across the floor and stood near the stag. As if having its own mind, the two guardians met and nuzzled each other. Severina clasped her hand against her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. God, how she misses him.

Suddenly, the two corporeal Patronus moved away from her. In shock, she followed them until it lead her in front of the gargoyle of Minerva's office. 'This is stupid. Wishful thinking.' She reprimanded herself for acting stupidly. But nonetheless, she whispered the password and once at the top of the moving spiral staircase, she watched the doe and the stag pass through the door of the office. She opened it and noticed the silvery mists nuzzling each other once again. Her stare moved to Minerva's table and she almost ran across the distance between her and the person standing right in front of the table.

It was him.

Severina could not stop the tears from her eyes as it fell freely. He still looks so handsome. His green eyes still as beautiful as she remembered it to be. Her knees gave out and she fell on the floor, crying, her eyes never leaving him. He approached her and in a few steps, he was there. He offered a hand and he helped her up. His arms moved and he enveloped her in a hug.

"I... I miss you, Sevvie.."

She was stunned. Sevvie? He... But that's impossible.

"Sevvie, I remember everything now. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It took me a while but I'm here now!" His voice cracked at the last word and she heard him sob.

She raised her hands and hugged him back tightly.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry... It was my fault.."  
"Sevvie... Sevvie... God, how I miss you!" He separated from her and he immediately cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.

She closed her eyes as she let herself drown in the moment. She ran her fingers through his hair and he rested his hands on her waist. Snape felt him angle his head for a better kiss and she angled hers to meet him too. Butterflies erupt in her stomach and the air around them vibrate with raw magic. This moment is enchanted, yet very real. When they parted, they were smiling. Harry held her hands with his.

"Sevvie... Why did you do it?" He asked.  
"Harry... I'm sorry! I know that... we won't be able to... stop ourselves if I didn't do it. I'll suffer myself than see you hurting more and more each day. B-but how did you---" She looked down.  
"Bellatrix once told me... for an unforgivable to work, you have to mean it... you need to really want it. I.. I think it's the same... Sevvie... Sevvie... Look at me." He pleaded.

Black inky pools met emerald green eyes.

"I... I forgive you, okay? It doesn't matter to me now."  
"But Harry!"  
"Sshh... Just... just hear me out."

She nodded her head and allowed him to speak.

"I... I think I've liked you since I was in Sixth Year. Or to say, I was infatuated with the very intelligent Half-Blood Prince. I... was happy when I found out that the person behind that was you. But, I was too... angry that time to consider it. And in my Seventh Year, I've fallen completely for you. You changed. But it was for the better. And no words can make love cease. Even if you obliviate me, it won't fade. Because you are always with me. Always." He moved his one hand and fished for something in his robe pockets. It was her quill.

She grasped it and whispered, "This is... mine."  
"Yes. I took it when I delivered Minerva's parcel to you. I always have that with me." He revealed.  
"You... But... When did you... remember?"  
"I was in my office one day when memories swarmed my head. It happened again when I was on my home from work and from then, I knew the truth." Harry confessed.  
"Oh Harry. I'm sorry!" She hugged him again and started crying again.  
"Sshh.. Don't cry..." He patted her back.  
"Harry, I thought I lost you forever!"  
"No, Sevvie. You won't lose me. We can be together now that I am an Auror and is no longer your student, right?" Harry desperately asked.  
"But that is if... you're okay with someone like me... I'm 40 and you are 20." She sadly stated.  
"It doesn't matter! What matters is that we're back together." He pushed her away from the hug and he pulled her back to kiss her. They separated a while later and their hands found each other again.

"Don't you remember what I said last to you?"  
"...What?"

He looked her straight in the eyes and he raised a hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her beautiful face.

"I promise I'll come back for you. No amount of time and space can separate us. I will always come back to you. No matter what." He said wholeheartedly.

Severina Snape cried once more and she hugged the man she truly loves. Her eyes stared at the form of the silver doe and stag as they bounded across the room until they stopped in front of them right when she released him. The two burst into wisps of silver light that filled the office. Harry chuckled and he pulled her close. Snape pulled her wand out and she flicked it and the silver lights disappeared. Harry frowned at her and in just seconds, the frown turned into a full smirk. He leaned down her ear and whispered.

"What a way to ruin the moment. You know what? I think you just earned yourself a week's worth detention."

~**~

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll make a sequel or continuation of this so please let me know if you want some. Till next time :)


End file.
